1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a sit-up exerciser facilitating the bowel movement of a user and exercising the waist. More particularly, the present invention relates to a sit-up exerciser having a secondary purpose of promoting a bowel movement, in which two pivot plates correspondingly pivot, a waist support plate is disposed between the pivot plates to prevent the waist from slipping, and the pivoting angle of the pivot plates can be easily adjusted, so that a person who needs to exercise his or her waist can easily exercise it while having his/her bowel movement facilitated in order to promote the health. In addition, the pivoting angle of the pivot plates can be easily adjusted to control the intensity of the exercise, the pivoting speed of the pivot plates can be adjusted to be fast or slow, the temperature of the pivot plates can be adjusted from room temperature up to 70° C. so that the temperature of the surface of the pivot plates can be controlled, and the operating time can be adjusted so that the user can do the exercise that he or she has a preference for.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, modern people who are leading complicated and busy lives suffer from stress of a variety of different sources. There is a tendency for an increasing number of office workers to exercise in health clubs in order to alleviate such stress. In the case of alleviating the stress by exercising, it is known that quiet exercise is more effective than energetic exercise at doing this. Also in the case of the quiet exercise, it is preferable that the user perform the exercise, for example, while he/she is reading a book on his/her back.
In addition, all forces of the human body come from the waist and it has been reported that about 95% of diseases originate in the waist, which is closely related to the five viscera and the six entrails. Therefore, the waist may be regarded as the most important part of the human body.
However, sporting goods that are currently used in most health clubs are mainly designed to exercise muscles, and thus the health club is not a place that is preferable for a person who needs to exercise his/her waist.
In addition, even if a waist exerciser is provided, such a waist exerciser is configured such that a pivot plate pivots only to the right and left. The waist exerciser is not equipped with any functions for heating the pivot plate or for adjusting the pivoting angle or the pivoting speed of the plate. Consequently, the effect of the exercise is not significant.